pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Waldrop
Keith Waldrop (born December 11, 1932) is an American poet and academic. Life Waldrop was born in Emporia, Kansas. He earned a Ph.D. in comparative literature from the University of Michigan in 1964. In 1968 he began teaching at Brown University.Keith Waldrop, Poetry Foundation. Web, January 6, 2016. He is the author of numerous books of poetry and prose, and has translated the work of Claude Royet-Journoud, Anne-Marie Albiach, and Edmond Jabès, among others. A recent translation is Charles Baudelaire's Fleurs du Mal, 2006. With his wife Rosmarie Waldrop, he co-edits Burning Deck Press. He lives in Providence, Rhode Island, and teaches at Brown University. Recognition The French government has named him a Chevalier des arts et des lettres. Waldrop won the 2009 National Book Award for Poetry for Transcendental Studies: A trilogy. Publications Poetry * A Windmill Near Calvary. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1968. *''Songs from the Decline of the West''. Mt. Horeb, WI: Prshbl Prss Press, 1970. *''My Nodebook for December''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1971. *''Until Volume I'' (with Rosemarie Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1973. *''Dejection''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1973? *''Words Worth Less'' (with Rosemarie Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1973. * The Garden of Effort. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1975. *''Poem from Memory'' (illustrated by Linda Lutes). Providence, RI: Treacle Press, 1975. *''Since Volume I'' (with Rosemarie Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1975. *''Wind Scales''. Philadelphia: Treacle Press, 1976. *''Windfall Losses'' (edited by Peter Kaplan). Woods Hole, MA: Pourboire Press, 1976. *''The Ruins of Providence: Local pieces''. Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1983. * The Space of Half an Hour. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1983. *''The Quest for Mount Misery, and other studies'' (prose poems). Isla Vista, CA: Turkey Press, 1983. *''A Ceremony Somewhere Else: Passage work''. Windsor, VT: Awede, 1984. *''Water Marks''. Toronto: Underwhich, 1987. * Shipwreck In Haven: Transcendental studies. Windsor, VT: Awede, 1989. * The Opposite of Letting the Mind Wander: Selected poems and a few songs. Providence, RI: Lost Roads, 1990. *''Potential Random''. Providence, RI: Paradigm Press, 1992. * The Locality Principle. Penngrove, CA: Avec Books, 1995. * Analogies of Escape. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1997. * The Silhouette of the Bridge: Memory stand-ins). Penngrove, CA: Avec Books, 1997. * Stone Angels. Saratoga, CA: Instress, 1997. * Well Well Reality (with Rosmarie Waldrop). Sausalito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 1998. * Haunt: No-boundary proposals. Saratoga, CA: Instance Press, 2000. * Semiramis If I Remember: Self-portrait as mask. Pengrove, CA: Avec Books, 2001. * The House Seen from Nowhere. Brooklyn, NY: Litmus Press, 2002. * The Real Subject: Queries and conjectures of Jacob Delafon, with sample poems. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2004. *''Flat with No Key'' (with Rosemarie Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2008. * Transcendental Studies: A trilogy. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2009. *''The Not Forever: Inventions''. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2013. Novel * Hegel's Family: Serious variations. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill Press, 1989. Non-fiction * Light While There is Light. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1993. *''Ceci n'est pas Keith ; and, Ceci n'est pas Rosmarie: Autobiographies'' (with Rosemarie Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2002. Visual Art * Several Gravities (edited by Robert Seydel). Los Angeles: Siglio Press, 2009. Translated *Edmond Jabes, If There Were Anywhere but Desert: Selected poems. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill Press, 1988. * Esther Tellerman, Mental Ground. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2002. * Marie Borel, Close Quote. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2003. * Di Xue, Another Kind of Tenderness. Brooklyn, NY: Litmus Press, 2004. * Claude Royet-Journoud, Theory of Prepositions. Iowa City, IA: La Presse, 2006. * Jacques, Roubaud, The Form of a City Changes Faster, Alas, Than the Human Heart: One hundred fifty poems, 1991-1998 (translated with Rosmarie Waldrop). Normal, IL: Dalkey Archive, 2006. * Anne-Marie Albiach, Figured Image. Sausalito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 2006. *Charles Baudelaire, The Flowers of Evil. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2006. Edited *''A Century in Two Decades: A Burning Deck anthology, 1961-1981'' (edited with Rosemarie Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1982. Letters *''Letters from Rosemarie & Keith Waldrop''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Keith Waldrop, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 10, 2015. Audio / video *''Wars of the Roses'' (with Ulver; music CD). London: Kscope / Snapper Music, 2011. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Keith Waldrop profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Keith Waldrop b. 1932 at the Poetry Foundation *Keith Waldrop @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center): extensive links to bibliography, biography, essays, reviews, etc. *Keith Waldrop at PoemHunter (12 poems) ;Audio / video *Keith Waldrop, 2009 National Book Award Winner at PBS (2 poems text & audio) *Keith Waldrop readings, Brown University (audio) *Keith Waldrop at PennSound *Keith Waldrop at YouTube ;Books *Keith Waldrop at Amazon.com ;About *On the Art of Keith Waldrop by Robert Seydel (excerpt) *National Book Foundation interview with Keith Waldrop conducted by Craig Morgan Teicher, 2009 Category:Living people Category:1932 births Category:American poets Category:American book publishers (people) Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:People from Emporia, Kansas Category:National Book Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American translators Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English